(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnifying devices for use in viewing reading material. Such devices have a holder for the reading material and a magnifying lens in spaced relation thereto.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type hold the reading material so it can be viewed through a magnifying lens. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,814, 4,120,564 and 2,604,009.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,814 a magnifier and viewer is disclosed having a fixed lens and magnetic card holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,564 discloses a reading stand and magnifier wherein a fixed lens and a movable reading material holder are positioned on a flat base.
Applicant's invention has a one piece base which is formed so as to provide support for a book or other objects placed thereon, a magnifying lens is movable toward and away from the reading material and arranged so as to maintain a desirable spaced relationship therewith.
In Pat. No. 2,604,009, a magnifier and bookstand is disclosed in which a small movable lens is movably positioned over a small portion of the material to be viewed.
Applicant's device enables all of the reading material to be viewed at one time and provides easy adjustment of the lens to accommodate different thicknesses of material put before it.